Ashlen R.Raynor
Quotes: | Ashlen * "Do you... need help with something?" When someone is starring at her. * "Go away please...?" Feeling threatened. * "C-Can't hurt them..." | Discord * Growl. "You are looking quite... delectable..." Discord to her pray. * "Being a good sport, I'll give ye a thirty second head start. Ready?" Playing with her pray * "Common Ashie, kill them~ GET STRONGER!" | Harmonized Ashlen * "Hurt the ones who hurt you, eat the ones who disserve it. Violence is a necessity in this world. I see that now..." * "Yes Master, I will follow out any command you give me." Ashlen to Meryle. * "I am... the princess, as such I must make subject. Yes?" Bounty: Reward for capturing and bringing to the order; 710,000 Personality(s): | Ashlen *Ashlen is quite shy when she meets new people, once she feels comfortable with people she has been traveling with or doing any activity with she opens up. The fact she is Infested makes her highly uneasy about herself, causing her to try her best to avoid people whenever she can. |'Discord' *Discord is highly aggressive, and always wanting to hunt those who she deems worthy of hunting. Discord unlike Ashlen; loves to talk to people, just to try to trick them and eat them. When it comes to this, her luck is quite bad. |'Harmonized Ashlen' *Harmony Ashlen is a mix of both Ashlen and Discord with some Differences. "Harmony" is violent only when she is needed to be, she is still caring for others, tricking people to try and eat them is something nobody will ever see "Harmony" do. Understanding her role she is a faithful servant to Meryle, like Ashlen; she'd follow his command what ever it is. Unlike Ashlen however she dose try to find willing people to infest to try and start making her own pack. History(Main-StarCraft Story Line-Ashlen Reeve Raynor and Discord)(Some things won't be mentioned): * Year-2505(Ashlen's age-Newborn), a baby girl is born and given the name Ashlen Reeve Raynor. Her parents James Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan couldn't be happier, being almost like her mother Ashlen had some Zerg cells at birth, though they were hidden and asleep. At this time she was 99.9% Terran and 0.1% Zerg. The facility she was born went under attack, during this attack a Dominion Ghost Operative; Nova Terra kidnapped Ashlen under orders of Mengsk. * Year-2510(Ashlen's Age-10. Looks 5), though Ashlen was mostly Terran her mind is ageing twice as fast, and though it may not look like it her body was doing the same due to the now waking Zerg cells. Nova would enroll her into the J.G.A(Junior Ghost Academy) were she made her first friend Zoey Gizmo. The two girl would become close, making the bond of there friend ship stronger then anything Ashlen has ever known. * Year-2515(Ashlen's Age-20. Looks 15), Ashlen and Zoey would graduate J.G.A and move on to what they wanted to do. Zoey wanted to be a Combat Medic and Ashlen wanted to be a D.G.O(Dominion Ghost Operative) like her "Mother" Nova Terra. Ashlen accomplished her goal, passing her class with the same score as Sarah Kerrigan. Though her Psi level is not as great as Kerrigan's with a rating of a 8.6. * Year-2516(Ashlen's Age-22. Looks 15), Ashlen was assigned to the planet Talazan-IV a high yield mineral rich planet. Were she was reunited with her closest friend Zoey, both of them would enjoy each others company and would go on missions on Talazan-IV. * Year-2523(Ashlen's Age-36. Looks 18), Talazan-IV would come under attack by Amond's Zerg forces, these 'New Zerg' were meant to make his forces grow in number. Making Infestation 100% quicker. The outpost were Zoey and Ashlen were station was over run in hours, Zoey and Ashlen attempted to escape the planet. Zoey lost her life following Ashlen to the outposts escape pods, Ashlen is the soul survivor of Talazan-IV. Though one of Amond's broodlings was in wait, taking its one and only opportunity to scratch and attempt to infest Ashlen. This caused her own Zerg cells to fully waken, the cells attacked the invading virus making the slumbering cells to multiply. Her eye almost instantly changed in color. * Year-2526(Ashlen's Age-42. Looks 21), Though she tried her hardest, Ashlen was unable to hold the 'infestation' back. Her body changed to a Infested form. She is now in constant fear that she will one day be like the Queen of Blades. "Don't worry Ashie, I'll help you. Just call me Discord~" History(Sub-Blast From The Past-MGE-Ashlen Reeve Raynor and Discord): * 6-12-16 & 6-18-16: Entered a strange land and met Meryle, who is helping her not be afraid of herself & and to be a sufficient hunter. While doing so the trio ran into a hooded woman. Discord switching with Ashlen attacked the woman, bad lucking kicking in Discord was injected not once but multiple time with venom and a drug causing Ashlen and Discord to fall into separate dreams. Discord ended up at a nightclub were she met a dancer that gave her a lap dance. Ashlen ended up in a village full of girls were she met a little girl who gave her some plain tasting rolls. Ashlen woke up first in her new Master's home. Discord's dream highly aroused her but didn't satisfies her, in the end she woke up second. That's were Discord and Ashlen switched again, this time there Master would have sex with Discord, then with Ashlen. * 6-19-16 & 7-6-16: Discord was impregnated by Meryle, not telling either Meryle or Ashlen; Discord had layed the egg hours later. Ashlen finding out confronted Discord that next time she needs to say something. Ashlen then took a bath. The egg Discord layed was quickly forming the new life inside of it, hatching a half a hour later to a baby girl that Discord named Destiy. Discord switching with Ashlen inspected the new born from afar, Meryle fed and played with the newborn that was quickly growing. Destiy having more traits of Ashlen then Discord. * 7-6-16 &7-26-16: Discord and Ashlen were asked to study Mamono to better understand what was happening to them; Ashlen happily agreed, Discord scoffed and went to get away from Meryle. Right before then Meryle had sex with Discord once more, ending up in Discord laying some eggs, birthing four Zerglings, a Hydralisk, and a Mutalisk. After Discord and Ashlen recuperated they headed out to the surface. Ashlen burrowed to a Order camp where she became under attacked, Discord switched and killed some of the Order Knights. Soon after she came in contact of Lily, who peeked her interest and tried to infest. Bad luck interfered again. Discord was almost pierced with Demonic Energy filled tendrils, but she switched with Ashlen; who instead took the attack instead of Discord. Meryle then saved them both, Discord seeing nothing wrong was punished. Meryle took Discord and Ashlen to a town, punishing Discord with a public display of sex in a public park, after he was don't with Discord Ashlen eagerly switched with Discord, where she embarrassed her Mamono side; giving a lot of civilians a view of herself, immediately getting impregnated once again. She then laid the new eggs in front of the towns-people. The eggs hatched to eight Zerglings, Two Hydralisks and an Overlord. * * * * * * Items Currently: * Tan Hooded Robe (Hides face but not eyes) * * Family & Friends: * James Raynor (Father, Has yet to meet him) * Sarah Kerrigan (Mother, Has yet to meet her) * Zoey Gizmo (Close friend-"Deceased") * Nova Terra (Close Friend and Mentor) * Zeratul (Close Friend-Deceased) * Artanis (Family Friend and Guardian) * Meryle (Master) * Destiy (Daughter) * G (Universal friend) * Faction History(s): * Once Ashlen was infested she outcaste herself from everything and everyone. Fearing herself more then anything. * * Status Currently: * Ashlen-Healthy * Discord-Healthy Abilities: * Enhanced Speed (Is able to run faster by 35% faster for 5 Minutes, this speed only works for movement. Unable to use for any offensive capabilities unless ramming into set target.) * Enhanced Senses (Can sense heat and see further as well as hearing better then a human by 45%) * Flight (Duration 1 Minute) * Regeneration (3 hp per thirty seconds) * Cloak (The ghost can cloak. It can still use attack and use other abilities while cloaked. Duration: 5 Minutes) * Dark Swarm (Shields units in a 6x6 area from ranged attacks. Ranged attacks with splash damage only deal minimal splash damage. Firebat and lurker attacks, and damage from cast abilities, are totally unaffected. The casting player's buildings are shielded; enemy and allied buildings are not.) * Lock Down (The ghost disables enemy mechanical or robotic units. Targets may not attack, move, or use abilities; passive detection and cloaking are disabled. Duration: 30 Seconds.) * Ensnare (All units in the 4 x 4 targeted area when Ensnare is used will have their movement speed reduced by half and attack rate reduced by a varying amount. Cloaked units caught in the area will also be revealed for the spell's duration. Duration: 1 Minute) * Burrow (Many Zerg ground units may burrow, rendering themselves invisible but incapable of moving or attacking.) * Tunneling Claws. (Able to move while burrowed) * Infestation (Caused by scratching or injection threw her tail(Hyper-evolutionary virus: The Zerg hyper-evolutionary virus is an infectious disease through which infestation of living organisms is carried out. Terrans and dogs are susceptible to its effects, becoming infested Terrans and Roverlisks respectively. The Protoss are (mostly) immune.) Overview: The virus mutates extremely rapidly, making the possibility of a cure seemingly impossible. It can be spread through water. The Protoss were able to devise a nano-tech serum that could reverse the effects of infestation, and Confederate remnants developed a way to partially preserve the subject's sanity, but this was apparently no longer viable by the Second Great War. By then the Swarm had developed a particularly virulent strain of the virus which renders those infected vulnerable to UV radiation.Khalai Protoss are (usually) protected from infestation by the fortitude of the Khala, but it has failed in at least one unusual circumstance. Nerazim are protected by the powers of the Void. Terrans are not as fortunate; their psionic potential was noticed by the Zerg and the virus was used to assimilate it. The Queen of Blades was an example of a successful infestation, but most Terrans, even psychics, were rendered mindless drones by the process due to genetic incompatibility with the virus. Kerrigan made efforts to remedy this and succeeded in the infestation of Ethan Stewart.Extreme mutation by the virus will turn a Terran into an aberration. * Adaptation (Ashlen/Discord is able to adapt to any environment/substance when left alone for a set period of time in the land or with set substance.) * Evolution (Ashlen/Discord is able to take any ability, wither it be Magic or ability; permanently once Ashlen/Discord has completely fed on a target and if that target has anything that is worth evolving from.) * Alpha Physiology (Users are vastly superior to any member of their species, learning and achieving quickly and effortlessly what takes years of hard work to others, and growing substantially stronger and better with each challenge. They naturally arouse a strong admiration and desire among their kind, as they personify the pinnacle of their species, and even the most hostile are forced to acknowledge their towering superiority and amazing prowess.) * Essence Manipulation (The user can analyze, shape and manipulate the essence, the attribute or set of attributes such as that make an entity (animal, human, supernatural creatures, etc.) or substance/matter what it fundamentally is, and which it has by necessity, and without which it loses its identity. They can manipulate genetic/spiritual essence including genotype which can change the entity in any way that can make it better. They can even influence the essence of dead organic matter to reconstitute that being and bring them back to life. The user can change the essence of the target's soul into any type of different soul like of a different species or that of a different entity or individual. Some users are advanced enough to manipulate the essence of even supernatural beings, deciphering, altering, recombining and hybridizing their specifics attributes with that of others, allowing the creation of optimized brand new entities endowed with incredible levels of power and/or never seen before abilities. They can change one's attribute to a different nature in order to avoid on coming attacks. Ex. If someone was about to be hit by a Darkness Ball, the user can change their attribute to Darkness in order to be protected from the Darkness Ball and completely unphased. The user can analysis the essence of one's Biology, DNA, Life-Force, Types of Souls, and even Powers. The user can then device counter measures such as counter powers, devices, etc...) * Parasite Creation (The users can create a parasites with many capabilities that have deadly effects to their targets and can even benefit the users and allies.) * Assimilative Evolution (The user can absorb organic biomass and gain the abilities, traits, attributes and physiologies of the being the biomass was from. They can assimilate in order to survive anything.) * Fertility Inducement (User is able to increase fertility, the natural capability of growth and reproduction. In animals this increases both the number and health of offsprings, and gives the parents, in plants in increases the fertility in soil causing healthy botanical growth.) * Psionics (User can use various forms of psychic/mental ability and powers, using their mind to induce paranormal phenomena, such as telekinesis, foresight, etc.) * Hybrid Physiology (The user possesses the genetic traits and abilities of two or more different species, with the cause being either: Genetic ◾The user is a hybrid that was created genetically by mixing two or more genetic codes together to create a creature with more capabilities than their inherent genetic species. Offspring ◾The user is a hybrid that bred naturally by two different species mated and thus possess both of their parents' capabilities and powers.) Category:Characters